


Saturday Night

by DameinToyland



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameinToyland/pseuds/DameinToyland
Summary: The Discovery jumps to another universe to figure out a secret that can help save their own universe. A comedy of errors ensues as the crew soon realizes this universe is stuck in the 1990s and Michael has to convince both her AU mothers to help them.





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never posted anything before, so go easy on me (and encouragement is always welcome).

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Michael yelled to the red head walking or more dance-walking, if there was such a thing Michael wondered, in front of her. She was barely able to hear her own thoughts over the loud music. Young people dressed in shorts, ripped jeans and flannel all down the hallway hung out of doorways. Dancing, drinking, laughing...it was almost what Michael envisioned college was like in the late 20th or early 21st century on Earth. Except this wasn’t the 21st century, though they were on Earth. Then again this wasn’t their Earth.

Culutural development seemed to have slowed down, or rather been delayed for this universe from what they could tell from the few records they were able to discover at the library. _“This is exciting an actual library, not just a collection of data in a system for a computer to read out loud to you, but an actual real library with books to touch and...”_  Michael had cut off her crewmate at that moment. As much as she found Tilly endearing sometimes she had to put a limit on her flow of consciousness, or verbal vomitting as Stamets had once affectionately called it.

“Yep, just two more doors down” Tilly shouted back, grabbing two bluish drinks off of a tray pointed in her direction. “Thanks” she shouted, holding up the drinks and nodding in the direction of the person holding the tray, sidestepping the attempt to start up a conversation.

“I just really don’t think she’ll be here, I mean a place like this...” Michael held up her hand to wave it around, seriously questioning the environment around her. “I mean sure I don’t remember much about her, but she was always so refined, so elegant to me.”

“Of course she was” Tilly stopped at a door, turning around to face Michael and gave her an understanding smile with sympathetic eyes. “Of course you feel that way for her, she was your mo...”

Right then a body came crashing out of the door, almost rolling over Tilly, if Michael had not quickly pulled her out of the way by her arm. They both looked down at the man on the ground rolling in pain, cupping his nose. He groaned loudly.

“Jesus, you bitch. You fucking cunt. I can’t believe you did...”

“You have some fucking nerve...” A voice cut in and started listing the man’s many flaws. When Michael looked up at the voice who cut off the man’s tirade to see two women in the door frame looking down at the man she froze. First she recognized the long dark hair of the one standing in the door frame, barely containing her laughter under her smirk. _Amanda?_ But it was the other one that nearly made her almost lose her footing. She had slowly crouched in front of the man, eyes bright with fury, caressing what Michael would assume is her punching hand in the other, all while wearing a scowl that seemed like it could burn a hole through concrete.

“Holy shit, is that your mom?” Tilly whispered in Michael’s ear. Tilly tried to steady her friend by the shoulders as best she could still holding two drinks, realizing that Michael was slightly dazed. Definitely not the reunion she knew Michael was hoping for with her mother, but damn her mom was badass.

“Tilly” Michael shushed her.

“Shit, did I say that out loud”

“Just something about my mom being badass” Michael couldn’t argue that the scene was something to behold with a sense of awe. The rest of the people on the floor were now gathered around. Some looking amused, some confused, and some just as pissed as the two women.

“Is this fucker bothering you again Books?” The person who had been holding the drink tray earlier pushed through to the front of the crowd, looking ready to kill, or at least join in on the rough handling of the guy on the ground.

“It’s cool, I got it, he’s leaving.” This universe’s version of Michael’s mother stated while cocking her head to the side and giving a mockingly sweet smile to the man.

“Books?” Tilly started in another whisper to Michael.

“Tilly” Michael stopped her.

The man had by now dragged himself up to a sitting position, and probably realizing he had no friends in this crowd, exercised what appeared to be his most sound judgement all night and got up and left in a quiet huff, although he pushed and was pushed along the way. It was at that time that Michael noted the music had stopped. Everyone had truly gathered to witness the spectacle, and in the next moment a loud cheer broke out, Michael’s mother dropped her head as if shaking it in shame from her friends’ reactions but in the next moment she had hopped up to a fully standing position with her arms up and fists pumping the air like a boxing champion.

“Y’all are too much” she yelled. “Now what about that music? Come on DJ.”

The music started up again. A hard pounding 20th century like hip hop beat. Amanda, _this universe’s Amanda_ , Michael reminded herself, draped one arm over her friends shoulder and pulled her back into the apartment dancing, already with two drinks in her hand, reminding Michael oddly of Tilly.

“Come on, let’s follow them” Tilly whispered to her as she again dance-walked by Michael toward the apartment door.

“I’m not sure, Tilly. Maybe this was not a good idea.” Michael began. Warning sirens beginning to go off in her mind that maybe befriending and using an alternative universe version of her mother was not something she was up to after all.


End file.
